Lack Of Communication
by elitemassacre6
Summary: When Rachel goes into a coffee shop to have a quiet place to go and read the script for her new role, she runs into Santana. They haven't seen each other for five years, and take some time to catch up with each other and the lives that have changed dramatically since the last time they talked.


A/N: Been working on this one a decently long time. It's one of those write a few paragraphs and then save and forget for a few months type of things. Anyway, yay for fapezberry. Enjoy.

She double takes twice before she admits to herself that it is, in fact, Rachel Berry placing her bag down and then sitting next to it. She watches as the starlet pulls what looks like a script from her bag, anticipating the next few steps in the familiar routine, the Latina looks up at the familiar barista.

"One double shot, and one soy chai latte." Santana says. Simon nods and dissapears further behind the counter and Santana watches as Rachel pulls out a red pen, a notebook, and a blue pen before pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. When the guy comes back she motions to herself for the expresso, and then to Rachel for the latte. Rachel looks up to order and when she sees it already in front of her, she furrows her brows.

"Excuse me? How did you know what I wanted? I have yet to order." The guy points over to the latina, and it's only then that Rachel looks over, her eyes wide and clear brown.

"Santana! How long have you been sitting there?!"

"Long enough to watch you go through your routine. I went ahead and ordered for you, since you were taking so long. What's up, Berry?" Forcing herself to sound casual, Santana watches as maple eyes dip down to Rachel's left hand and then back up.

"Thank you for the drink, though it's not really Berry anymore. It's Hudson." Santana tilts her head, confusion spreading through her features as she lets her eyes catch the gleaming ring on an elegant finger.

"Um...congratulations? When did...Puck didn't mention an invitation or anything." She's so genuinely hurt, but she clenches her teeth and lets it go. It isn't as if she ever wanted Rachel to marry that asshole anyway, or anyone but her and Quinn. Rachel smiles softly, her hand reaching out and caressing the Latina's strong bicep.

"Santana, if my wedding had been wholly traditional in nature, I assure you, you would have received an invitation. We eloped."

"Really?' Santana's eyebrows furrowed over her near-black eyes. All she could picture in her head was Finn lying in order to convince Rachel to hurriedly marry him. She can imagine his face as the false words fell from his mouth. 'I just can't live one more day without being able to call myself your husband.' Disgusting. She hated Finn for taking advantage of Rachel's love for him.

"Yes. It was extremely romantic. He said he simply couldn't live one more day without being my husband. We drove out to Las Vegas that very night." Santana felt sick. She reached over and grabbed her cooling expresso, forcing herself to sip it slowly while Rachel's beautiful eyes gleamed in the afternoon light.

"That sounds really beautiful, Rachel. You deserve to be happy with someone who loves you. So what's the role?"

"Thank you, Santana. I think...I think I'm happy. I'm married to a man who loves me completely, I graduated NYADA at the top of my class last year, and this...this role, is something I always wanted but wasn't sure i was talented enough to get." The actress lifts the script, shutting it so the title on the front page is visible, and grins when Santana's jaw drops.

"You got Elphaba? Whoa-that is...holy shit, you're fucking amazing, Rachel!" Santana can't help the sudden impulse to hug the other woman tightly, her brightest smile on her face. It's satisfying in a small way, to have the star in her arms. But it's not enough...not even close. It's when they're both seated, grinning, that she notices again the ring on a slender finger. It makes her sick to her stomach. She pushes the coffee away.

"You always make me feel that way, Santana. I can't thank you enough for that." The Latina can't help but wonder how Finn must have reacted to the news of Rachel getting the role she'd dreamed of since she was three years old.

"Finn just...I told him I'd been given the role and he hugged me and congratulated me but then he asked me if Wicked was that musical i'd made him go to the year before. He didn't even know who Elphaba was and I couldn't help but wonder...you know...how could he know so little about something so important to me? I don't enjoy anything about muscle cars, but because it's important to him, I spend my time learning about it. Is it too much to ask that he learn about the things I care about?" Santana shook her head, trying to decide how much she should say, how much she should keep to herself. She was beyond grateful that Rachel was even feeling comfortable enough to tell her all of this.

"No, it isn't, you and I both know that relationships are about compromise. Taking the time to try and find an interest in something your wife finds so important isn't much to ask. Was I in his shoes, you can believe i'd support you about that, but... i'm not, so tell me about your role, when was your audition, did you have any real competition?" Rachel looked surprised at the comment, and it made Santana wonder if she really hadn't known how much the Latina had wanted her, had wanted to be in Finn's shoes if only to be that close to her.

"Wait, Santana you've thought about that? Being in a relationship with me?"

"Yea. Yea I think about it sometimes. And I did when we were still in high school. Putting your picture in my locker was amazing despite how I acted. It was like one of those things you do with your girlfriend, you know. But it's just like, a fantasy. And you're married now, so...I don't know I guess I'll get over it after a while." She honestly wishes she hadn't brought it up. Rachel wasn't the type to forget things anyone said.

"Oh, Santana. I never...I thought you hated me. And then when we were in glee together and I thought you were just tolerating me. But you put my picture in your locker and I was happy, you know. We were finally friends. I think I may be horrible at telling when women are attracted to me." The Latina laughed sadly.

"I never hated you, I was just a spiteful, childish, bully. And an idiot. And then after Britt Britt chose Artie over me and Sam developed this huge crush on Cedes, Q and I kind of wallowed in our misery over loving you and having you think of us as friends together. After a while, we grew to love each other. But I don't think either of us ever stopped loving you, too." Santana thought about how it had fallen out from under her completely once she realized how much she loved and cherished Quinn. The next day, a third of her savings were gone and she was planning on the best way to get down on one knee.

"You're with Quinn? Wait, Quinn was interested in me as well? I really am horrible at telling when women are interested in me. Men are typically so forthright. But is she..is she in the city?"

"No. She's in Marseilles. She's a writer, and while she's working on a book she's working as a travel writer for a travel company. She'll be back in three days. But no, she and I... aren't together anymore." Santana reached up, fingers working over the ring that hung around a chain on her neck.

"Is it okay that I ask what happened?" Rachel asked, scooting her stool closer and placing and hand on the other woman's thigh.

"I asked her to marry me. I guess she wasn't ready...or she just...I don't even fucking know. I feel like she thought that maybe it would mean we were giving up on ever being with you but that isn't what I was trying to do. I just I really...I fucking love her Rachel. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, with or without you. She told me she couldn't and she just ran. There was a job writing for DC comics in the city which is like something she's wanted for like ever...but she took the lower paying job to go to Europe instead. I didn't know what to do. I let her run away from me." She didn't want to cry. She hated it. She no longer saw her vulnerability as a weakness but she'd spent the last month crying over what she'd lost.

"Oh my god, Santana I'm so sorry. Don't cry." Rachel stood and pulled the taller girl down into her arms fully, holding her tightly for a few moment before squeezing and then pulling back to look into dark eyes, wiping away the tear streaks under them.

"I'm sorry that she left like that. What's this?" She reached for the shiny object on a chain that Santana was handling, turning it to peer at the large diamond in the center.

"It's the ring I bought her. She wouldn't marry me but she loved it. she said it was beautiful."

"Wow, it is beautiful. It's perfect." Santana nodded. She knew Rachel would like it when she bought it. Santana pulled the chain off her neck and handed it to the the brunette across from her to keep looking when her phone rang. She put it to her ear without looking a the id.

"You've got Santana Lopez."

"Do I?" Her heart pumped loudly in her chest when she heard that voice.

"Of course you do. I told you you'll always have me. I meant that, baby. Please believe me." Rachel looked up from the engraved ring at what she heard, brows furrowed over mahogany eyes in her confusion and curiosity.

"I just thought after I said no you wouldn't want me anymore. Then i just...I ran away like a coward. I just was afraid you know. If we married each other aren't we giving up on her? I don't want to do that, San. I still love her."

"Me too, alright? Because I love both of you just as much." Rachel was finally understand that Santana was talking to Quinn. She was curious, but also felt like she shouldn't be listening to the part of the conversation she was privy to.

"Of course you too, San. I'm just afraid we'll never even see her again, you know."

"Well, baby you don't have to worry about that anymore. In fact, I have someone who wants to speak to you. I'm going to give them to phone ok?" Santana noted the wide auburn eyes staring back at her with some nervousness. Still, she handed over the phone.

"Wait, San? Who are you talking about?"

"Hello, Quinn. She was speaking of me." The blonde's tears started immediately.

"...Rach?"

"Yes. Hi. How are you Quinn? How's Marseilles?"

"Oh my god." the blonde pushed away her coffee and wiped away the tears that came without hesitation.

"Quinn sweetheart, are you okay?" Santana smiled softly from her seat and slipped the chain with her ring back over her neck.

"I'm okay I just...I was afraid I'd never see or hear from you again. I missed you, Rachel." The brunette smiled.

"I missed you too Quinn. You and Santana both. I called both your phones once I was in the city but they were off. I was under the impression you'd changed your numbers to fit new area codes."

"We did, and we're sorry. We should have thought of trying to contact you somehow. Speaking of, how did you to find each other again?" She couldn't wait to get home. She knew she needed to sit down with Santana to fix what she'd done to break them apart and find out what was going on with Rachel. She hoped the girl was single, but knowing she'd left with Finn and how much a possessive person he was for Rachel especially she doubted it.

"I came into a coffee shop to learn my lines for the new role I'm playing and Santana saw me and knew my routine from when we did West Side Story together. So she ordered my drink and when I looked over and saw her I was obviously surprised and happy so we sat together. We've been talking." She didn't know if she was so vague intentionally, but she thought it best if they all sat down together and talked about everything she'd obviously been oblivious to.

"Oh? What about, Rach?" She had no doubt that Rachel was aware of both she and Santana's feelings about her and the relationship they'd had together. They'd always said that if ever they met her again they'd tell her everything.

"My role, and...I'm sorry...my marriage. A little bit about high school and then about you." Rachel put the phone on speaker once she'd looked around and noticed the shop was empty.

"You don't have to apologize about being married, Rach. I'm sure Santana told you that. So, go ahead, tell me what the role is. You're totally keeping me in suspense here."

"She got Elphaba, baby! She got Wicked!" Santana still looked so excited about it and Rachel couldn't help but love someone being so excited about her doing something she loved. Finn was always distracted, busy, or just plain uninterested.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY."

"Yep. Our girl's amazing right?" The shorter brunette knew how wrong it was to like the way that sounded, being their girl. Wasn't she Finn's...or at least, wasn't she supposed to be?

"She's beyond amazing. Rachel, oh my god. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. When did you audition? What did you sing? And what was your monologue? What about your callback? And what kind of competition did you have?"

"I was actually pretty positive I wouldn't get it. There was a woman there who was better than me and we were the only two called back. I left thinking I'd lost it. But they called me to tell me I'd gotten it, I was so surprised. I just got my script today. I intended to go through it this morning but then Santana interrupted me." She huffed playfully.

"Sorry, Rach."

"You are forgiven. She tells me you'll be back in the city in a few days? Maybe all three of us could sit down and talk? I mean after the two of you have your conversation. It's been a long time, Quinn. It would be good to see you."

"That would be fun, right babe? Maybe at our place? I'll cook something."

"That's okay. Cooking for me would to much to ask. We can find a place that can cater both me and the two of you."

"As if she would rather go out than cook. Besides, she's got an entire book of vegan recipes she's been creating especially for you. Let her start to use some of them, Rachel." The brunette wondered if that was true. She definitely wasn't used to anyone being willing to cook for her.

"Do you like Asian? Like maybe Vietnamese? I can make a vegan pho and maybe like vegetable carpaccio for appetizers... would you like mushroom hot and sour soup instead of the pho? Or...no I know what I'll do. Vietnamese curry for dinner. Small bowl of hot and sour for starter, and then the cashew 'cheese' dip for appetizer. And then the chocolate raspberry torte? Or...maybe a tiramisu..." Rachel giggled, watching as Santana pulled out her tablet and made a list of her menu ideas. She was on her second page when Quinn spoke.

"There she goes. She's making a list right? She's so adorable when she goes all chef geek."

"Oh, is she a chef? She hasn't mentioned what she does."

"Yea, she is. While I went to Yale she went to Lincoln culinary. You guys are at the craft Beanery right? It's the only place she goes to."

"Yes."

"Her restaurant is two blocks south of there. Have you never heard of it? Estrella?"

"The vegan restaurant? That's hers? Really?"

"Rach, do you want hot and sour or would you prefer like morrocan? I know a good morrocan soup I think you'd like. You like lentils right?"

"That sounds delicious Santana." the other brunette hummed thoughtfully and went back to her list.

"Yea, it is. Speaking of its...what eight thirty there? Can I speak to her please? Santana has your phone number right?"

"She will before I we separate. I'll speak with you soon Quinn, giving her the phone now." Santana finally looked up from her tablet when Rachel extended the phone in her direction.

"San don't get too buried in your menu planning, you have to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes to get everything set up for opening at eleven."

"I won't, thank you for reminding me. Do you have to go do something?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I do. I'll see you when i get home and I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk some more okay? I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'll let you go. Bye." she disconnected the phone call and put her tablet away.

"Why...why do you own a vegan restaurant?"

"Because I'm a vegan...? It was kind of an accident. I kept thinking of recipes I thought you'd like while I was in school and i'd make them for dinner. Quinn would like them so I kept doing it and eventually we just stopped buying non-vegan groceries. Then last year I opened Estrella. So it's not a problem for me to cook for you when you come over. It would be more of a hassle if you weren't."

"I don't think I ever thought you'd be vegan. I definitely never pictured a future in which Quinn Fabray, of all people, would stop eating bacon."

"I know right?! It's crazy really. I guess I should go, everyone will show up at like nine fifteen so I need to be early. Oh, hold on, will you put your number in my phone? I'll text it to Quinn so she'll have it too." Rachel nodded and typed her number into the phone when Santana handed it over.

"It was really good to see you again Santana. I'll call you maybe tomorrow so we can solidify our plans for when Quinn returns, would that be okay?"

"Yea that'll be perfect. I know you get up pretty early and I do the same even though I don't serve breakfast at the restaurant so you can call me tomorrow morning and we'll set everything up, ok?" Both women stood and Rachel stepped into Santana's open arms and smiled as she was hugged tightly.

"I will, goodbye for now." The Latina nodded once she'd stepped back, gathering her messenger bag and waving as she left the coffee shop. Rachel sat back down, opening her script again. When the star remembered that she didn't know if she was supposed to bring Finn to the dinner the three of them had spoken of, she could not help but to realize that she didn't want to.


End file.
